El autobús número 24
by PigfartsIsReal
Summary: Santana está pasando la Nochebuena en una parada de autobús. ¿Quién es la persona que la mantiene allí?Promesas que parece que no van a cumplirse y sentimientos encontrados la asaltan mientras espera al autobús número 24.


**Un pequeño regalito de Navidad. Aquí os lo dejo:**

Hacía mucho frío fuera.

La noche del 24 de Diciembre, una chica no estaba en casa. En vez de pasar la noche con el resto de su familia, comiendo todo lo que podía y teniendo que meterse en discusiones sobre cuántos años había pasado desde que el tío Jeremías había derramado la sopa, esa chica estaba sentada en una parada de autobús soportando el frío del invierno.

Santana había hecho todo lo posible por abrigarse, llevaba capas y capas de abrigos además de una bufanda y dos pares de calcetines para asegurarse de que no se le enfriaban los dedos de los pies, pero esto no parecía hacer mucho efecto. El frío de Diciembre caía sobre ella después de llevar más de dos horas sentada en esa parada azul esperando al autobús número 24.

Más de un autobús con el número que ella esperaba había parado delante de ella, dejando bajar a niños risueños, estudiantes que volvían a casa y parejas dispuestas a hacer de esta Navidad una de las mejores. Pero en ningún momento bajó la persona a la que esperaba. ¿Por qué seguía allí? Se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que vendría de la misma forma en la que ella le había prometido que llegaría. Pero no bajó del autobús en el que se suponía que debía hacerlo. Ni en ninguno de los seis números 24 que le sucedieron. Una vocecita en su mente se empeñaba en recordarle que no se impacientara, sabía perfectamente lo olvidadiza que era y no habría llegado a la parada a tiempo. Pero cuando se diera cuenta de qué día era, correría y cogería el primer autobús que la llevara directa hasta ella.

De algún modo, la esperanza de volver a reunirse con esa persona era lo único que la animaba a seguir estudiando y trabajando día a día. Algún día, disfrutarían de una vida juntas, pero de momento el destino las tenía separadas. A Santana no le importaba tener que esperar siempre que tuviera en mente que algún día volvería a verla. Había esperado el día de Navidad como un niño que espera a Santa Claus con la ilusión de volver a verla, de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, de volver a compartir esos besos de los que solo ellas sabían.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. No faltaba mucho para que llegara el siguiente autobús. Quizá este fuera el correcto, quizá ella estuviera dentro. Aunque claro, eso mismo se había repetido cada vez que un autobús se acercaba. Pero tenía que ser este. Tenía que llegar. No era Navidad si no era con ella. Santana se puso de pie y se asomó a la carretera, reconociendo los brillantes faros del autobús en el que había colmado todas sus esperanzas.

No tardó más de dos minutos en pararse frente a ella y cuando las dos puertas se abrieron, una sonrisa nerviosa rondaba sus labios. Santana observó a cada una de las personas que bajaron del autobús número 24 en su parada, pero ninguna era ella. No veía la rubia cabecita por ninguna parte. Y la idea de que no iba a venir cada vez estaba más clara en su cabeza. Santana esperó a que bajara alguien más, pero nadie lo hizo. El autobús cerró la puerta y se alejó de allí llevándose todas sus esperanzas con él.

La chica morena se sentó en el banco azul de nuevo, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos mientras notaba como los ojos empezaban a empañársele. No estaba. No iba a venir. Había estado esperando ese día con entusiasmo, tachando cada mañana el día en el calendario y llevando la cuenta de lo que faltaba para poder volver a verla. Había estado esperando las vacaciones de Navidad con entusiasmo y ahora que habían llegado y ella no estaba a su lado a Santana se le habían quitado todas las ganas de festejar. Se dedicó a observar un par de segundos más la parada azul en la que estaba sentada y la calle vacía en la que se encontraba. Todo el mundo estaría en casa, disfrutando de una cena caliente. Y allí estaba ella.

Se sentía sola.

Santana se preguntó de inmediato que había pasado. En el instituto había sido una chica popular, con un grupo de amigos y con todos los sábados por la tarde ocupados. ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos? Recordaba esos años de colegiala pensando que esas amistades iban a ser eternas, que siempre tendría a Mercedes para cantar un dueto y a Quinn para salir de compras. Pensando que siempre la tendría a su lado. Cada uno se había dedicado a seguir su camino, todos estaban lejos intentando hacer del mundo un lugar menos frío. Finn y Rachel estarían compartiendo la cena de Navidad con Kurt y Blaine, se atrevió a adivinar Santana. Y Mike y Tina estarían celebrando a su manera las fiestas. Hasta Puck habría encontrado un lugar al que ir la víspera de Navidad. Y luego, estaba ella, disfrutando del 24 de Diciembre bajo una parada de autobús.

Cuando le había dicho qué quería hacer, Santana la había apoyado sin pararse ni un segundo a pensar en que la distancia podría separarlas. Mientras que ella había preferido quedarse estudiando medicina, la persona a la que esperaba había decidido perseguir sus sueños e irse a aquella academia de baile en Nueva York. Cierto era que le hubiera gustado que se quedara con ella, pero cada vez que por teléfono le contaba lo emocionada que estaba por la coreografía que estaban organizando en su clase, Santana no podía evitar alegrarse por no tenerla cerca sabiendo que de esa forma estaba cumpliendo sus sueños.

Siempre creía que lo que ellas tenían era capaz de superar un obstáculo tan tonto como la distancia. Pero ahora que estaba allí en esa fría noche de Diciembre, Santana sabía que se equivocaba. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Habría encontrado un lugar en el que cenar? ¿Habría otra persona dispuesta a pasar la noche en su habitación?

Santana recordaba su habitación en Nueva York. Recordaba cómo había pasado las pasadas Navidades allí. Recordaba el fin de año en Times Square y el gran árbol de Navidad en Roquefeller Center. Pero sobretodo, recordaba su pequeño apartamento, el sofá donde las dos se habían acurrucado bajo las mantas intentando huir por unos momentos del frío, la cocina en la que habían perdido una tarde entera cocinando y riendo y su habitación, la habitación dónde tantas noches juntas habían pasado. Tantas y a la vez tan pocas.

Santana necesitaba irse de allí y dejar de vivir de la esperanza de que bajaría del próximo número 24. No iba a hacerlo. Tenía que volver a casa. Con un poco de suerte, su madre se habría preocupado por guardarle algo de pavo. Y siempre podría pasar lo que quedaba de día con sus primos más pequeños, jugando con los regalos que el viejo Santa Claus les había traído. Intentó que ese plan sonara apetecible en su cabeza, pero no lo hacía. No había forma de que Santana le emocionara volver a casa y no tardó mucho en entender porqué.

Esa casa ya no era su hogar, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un nuevo autobús con el número 24 aparcó frente a ella. Solo dos personas bajaron. Santana perdió las ganas de seguir esperando cuando las puertas del viejo número 24 se cerraron. Quería correr, quería salir de esa pesadilla de parada, pero no podía hacerlo. Esperaría. Esperaría hasta que acabaran las Navidades si hacía falta. No quería volver a su casa si no era con ella.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y cada vez tenía más ganas de que se acabara el invierno. Hacía más o menos media hora que Santana había empezado a tiritar y estaba segura de que iba a tener un buen resfriado con ella. Pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba. Dejó de escuchar la nieve caer y el viento soplar, dejó de fijar su mirada en las luces navideñas que adornaban el tejado de las casas, dejó de vivir en la realidad para ocultarse en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de días mejores, de momentos compartido, de besos antes de dormir.

-Ey, Santana.

Conocía esa voz.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Santana levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos para observar como un nuevo número 24 se alejaba calle abajo. Ni siquiera lo había oído llegar. No quiso hacer su espera más larga y por fin Santana centró su mirada en la chica que estaba parada frente a ella, tomándose un segundo para mirarla de abajo a arriba.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos mocasines de charol, negros. Siguió subiendo por sus medias del mismo color, apreciando el perfecto contorno de sus piernas y perdiendo unos segundos pensando que tenía que llevar más ropa, no quería que se resfriara. A mitad del muslo podía apreciar el bajo de un vestido blanco, pero encima de este había un abrigo de color gris que no le dejaba ver el resto del vestido que había elegido para la ocasión. Se detuvo un segundo a observar los guantes grises que llevaba, segura de que debajo de ellos sus uñas estarían tan mordidas como de costumbre. Llegó a su cuello, el cual no estaba cubierto y Santana se preocupó por si se resfriaba. Apreció su cabellera rubia cayendo un poco más allá de sus hombros. Y su mirada subió por fin a algo que tanto miedo tenía de ver, solo por si no era de ella. Santana pasó la mirada por su cara: por su clara tez, por su barbilla, su boca, la sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frio, la exacta forma de su nariz y como la punta de esta también se había vuelto de un tono rosado al estar al aire libre. Y por último, Santana se atrevió a buscar esos ojos que siempre estaban dispuestos a recibirla, notando como la sonrisa se hacía cada vez más presente en su cara. Sabía que una vez sus ojos se encontraran, no importaría la espera ni el frío, los números 24 que habían pasado delante de ella ni la esperanza que había perdido hacía ya varias horas. Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules.

Y Santana supo que había llegado a casa.

**Los comentarios son un buen regalo de Navidad :D**


End file.
